the_roblox_black_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginning/The Great War
(For Class-Specific lore, see the Classes Tab.) This is the history of the Universe, which shows the saddening story of brothers betrayed, innocents dying, with the morals of mercy and justice colliding in a battle for utmost superiority. Prelude In the beginning, there was nothing... and then, became a being called Exis. He created the whole universe and everything in between; the Real World, the Ether, the Nether, the Aether, and the Void. He created certain beings to live in places he desired; and he created beings that were more powerful than others. But, after seeing his creation, Exis feared that there would be no order in the universe. So, he used his remaining power and energy to create two of the strongest beings: One of light, and one of darkness (This basically split Exis into two separate beings, as he died from using so much of his power on both of those entities). Unfortunately, he did not expect the worst to happen... (Nobody in the universe knows about Exis.) The Two Brothers In the beginning, these two beings befriended each other, and proclaimed themselves brothers over time. They had the power to manipulate the cosmos, so they explored the universe that had been laid out before them. Occasionally, they would visit other dimensions as well to find out more about everything they could. One day, while flying through space, the brothers spotted a planet that particularly caught their eye; one full of life, and different, interesting beings. So, they went to it to do their exploring. (The brother of light is named Eoh, and the brother of darkness is named Aominoa.) -Vilidia- Vilidia, at this point, has humans that have discovered interesting technological advancements, and magic. But there were also beings called Titans; large humanoids with equal intelligence compared to humans. So, humans lived in fear of the Titans, because they fear what they cannot control. When the brothers came down to Vilidia, the humans saw Eoh as a being of pure light. And, since he had the power to always speak wisely, they recognized him as God (technically, this is true, as Exis died and left Aominoa and Eoh as the two most powerful beings, but Aominoa would be considered as a god as well, if not for his appearance). But the humans feared Aominoa, as his horned head, purple fire, and his inability to speak greatly frightened them. Even most of the humans that Aominoa would come to know well would be fearful. Because of Eoh's new God-status, the humans built a kingdom for him, which he named Vaningard. many people came from all places to live here, and as a result, Purity was formed (at this point, purity was defined as having gotten light magic of Aether energy from Eoh, whether in the form of soul purifying or in weapon form). a technological group called Protection was also formed, to protect against any attacks from outside forces, whether it be Titans or otherwise. Lost During Aominoa's time on Vilidia, he usually just followed Eoh around, as he had always been a bit more curious about Earth than Eoh (and because he could not speak, as only Eoh could really understand him when Aominoa needed communication). But one day, while the brothers were traveling outside of Vaningard, Eoh was stopped by some humans passing by. Aominoa went ahead, as he sometimes does, and Eoh assumed that he was just going to explore a bit further; except Aominoa did not know that they had stopped, and ended up losing sight of Vaningard. Any humans that Aominoa asked for help from were too fearful of him, and his inability to speak also made most encounters hard for anyone to discern anything from a being like him (Them treating him as a monster made him come to resent humans to a certain extent). He even tried flying around, but he has too far away to find Vaningard without getting lost even further. Over the course of the day he thought that he might never make it back home, and became fearful himself. But,on the same day, he came upon a kind human named Lynn. She took Aominoa into her home, and allowed him to stay there for the night so he could get back to Vaningard after being well-rested (she assumed Aominoa needed sleep). Though this kindness was short lived; because when Lynn's drunk and abusive boyfriend came back to her house, he beat her far too much in a heated argument, and she eventually died from the pain (Aominoa was somewhere else when this happened). When Aominoa got back to Lynn's dead body, he became furious, and vowed to avenge her by murdering her killer and consuming his soul. And with that, he rushed back to Vaningard in wrath form to have a big talk with Eoh about humans. (Aominoa goes into wrath form when he is angry or when he wants to be intimidating, and this form makes him 20 feet tall and shrouds most of his body in what looks to be pure darkness.) The Great War When Aominoa arrived back at Vaningard, he was immensly mad and in a big rush to get to Eoh. So, he went up to the magic walls and started to try and force his way through them. The Protection guards were alerted of this, and they attacked and pushed Aominoa back to the outskirts of Vaningard. This made Aominoa even more furious than he was before, so he decided that all humans should share in the fate that Aominoa wanted for Lynn's killer. In the Nether and Ether dimensions, the wargods Nimanu and Kaganoya were seeing all that was happening to Aominoa, and decided to help him, because they thought that justice did in fact have to be served to Eoh and the humans for the distress they caused in Aominoa. So, the two wargods went around the lands, doing as much destruction as they could while they went to Vaningard. Nimanu used mana from the Ether to poison the lands he passed over, and Kaganoya used his Nether dragon to set fire to many towns. When Eoh was alerted of the wargods doing this, he deduced the worst, and went out to confront them. (He deduced that the wargods were declaring war on humanity, because Aominoa had done so as well.) He went for Nimanu first, as he was the biggest threat, and battled and ultimately sealed him in his own dimension. He did the same with Kaganoya as well. At that moment, Eoh suddenly realized that he had left Vaningard completely open to Aominoa, as he could easily power through the outside guards if he wanted to. So, he rushed back before Aominoa could get there, and got as many preparations as he could out of the Aether. Then, he destroyed the gate, so that Aominoa would not be able to destroy the dimension or the souls inside of it. When Aominoa sensed that Eoh had done this, he stopped flying towards Vaningard, and went away to create a different plan. Aominoa knew he had no chance alone, so he spent time to create the ultimate weapon. Knowing that the Aether was inaccessible, he concluded that all of the souls that died in the Real World were all going to the Void (He was right). So, he set up a machine and imbued his plague power with it. He named the machine Uumo, and it mass produced this plague, this power of Aominoa's (It was later known in days to come as the Swarm, or the physical manifestation of Corruption). So, anything that the Swarm got hold of would instantly die, and their souls would be sent to the Void. In place of the soul, or Will Energy, energy from the Void is put there, and the soulless shell of a body carries out Aominoa's will. Most humans that were corrupted by this magic were then considered infested, as they would go to other humans and feast on the Will Energy in their souls, and would replace it with Void Energy themselves. On top of this, Aominoa tapped into the power of the moon to start mass freezing the Earth to kill as many humans as possible (Aominoa controlled the moon, and Eoh controlled the Sun). Aominoa also brought back the Three Kings, the dead leaders of the world before him and Eoh came to Vilidia. They each had a unique power that was very useful to Aominoa. Aoko, the King of Beasts, could control all of the animals on Earth. Majjrin, King of the Song, could manipulate and influence people with his voice alone. And Oonoho, King of the War, was an unmatched tactician who provided invaluable strategy. These kings, now corrupted along with the infested, attacked Vaningard, Purity, and Protection with all of their might. They were progressing slowly, but in the end Eoh used purity super soldiers that he had rescued from the Aether before it was broken off, and they were pushed back (The fighting was still happening, though, and was constant). Meanwhile, Aominoa kept growing stronger the more that death occurred, because he was gathering energy from the souls to become stronger and stronger. And as Aominoa's power grew stronger, Eoh gradually regreted his mistakes more and more. (At the beginning of the war, Aominoa was seeking Justice for himself, but Eoh considered this to be a false justice, because not all humans are bad by any means. Had Aominoa sworn to kill all of the bad humans on Earth, Eoh might have acted differently in spite of Aominoa's anger. All of the titans were also killed off in the Great War, which convinced Eoh further that Aominoa was going off of a false and blind justice.) Meanwhile, a group of humans who heard the truth about why Aominoa started a war sympathized with him, and went through a special ritual to intentionally corrupt themselves, seeking great power and the ability to fight for him. Many died undertaking the ritual, but the group that survived had incredible power imbued into their bodies and their weapons, a power which supersedes that of the Three Kings. They would come to be known as the Withered (this equates to being a Withered Conjurer in the BM Group). They joined the battle against Vaningard, along with the Three Kings and the Infested. This time around, they were pushing the forces of Protection and Purity back extremely hard now. But, when the Corruption forces started dwindling, the forces of Vaningard used a final blast to eliminate the Withered and the Three Kings. It seemed that Aominoa would have been pushed back for good, so that humanity could deal with the problem of the Moon, as it had already frozen almost half of the world now. But, all of a sudden Aominoa revealed himself to Vaningard, with much more power than he had before; possibly enough power to defeat Eoh and the rest of the humans for good. Eoh was still guilty from everything that he had done wrong against Aominoa, so he refused to fight at full force against him. After all, more innocents would die in that kind of battle. So instead, he tried to reason with Aominoa; but he was blinded by rage, and started their battle right away. Things were looking very grim for Eoh, as Aominoa was very close to completely defeating him. But all of a sudden, Eoh sensed a change in Aominoa; as Ao was abruptly remembering Lynn, and her kindness as a human... this made Aominoa doubt, for just a moment, all that he was doing. But, Eoh wasted no time, and took the chance to stun and seal Aominoa away with a sealing spell. But, this used up so much of Eoh's power, after he was so damaged, that he abruptly fell into a deep, deep sleep. (Nobody has been able to wake him up to this day.) Conclusion Though this got rid of Aominoa himself as a threat, this did not stop Uumo from continuing to activate the Swarm, and it also did not stop the moon from continually freezing the Earth. So, Eoh appointed his daughter, Elune (also the princess of Vaningard), to claim the moon before he slept, since Aominoa was sealed away. (Elune was able to do this because Eoh was her biological father, and she had great powers as well). So, Elune claimed the moon's power, but not before it had frozen half of the Earth, and half of Vaningard as well. Over time, Purity and Protection are able to push the Infested back enough, since the Uumo was ticked too much, and stopped working as a result. But, things are stirring about, and certain unstoppable powers threaten to be resurfaced, as well as a insatiable lust for power. To be continued...